We are friends ?
by tigra.grece
Summary: ShounenAi/Yaoi/ Shinn x Kira / POV Shinn / Aprés les événements de Destiny, Shinn décida de passé du temps avec Kira pour peut-être essayé de devenir ami avec lui. Petit a petit les sentiments de Shinn change envers Kira.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Shinn/Kira

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic. Et voici une idée de fic que j'ai eu il y a pas mal de temps...

**We Are Friends ?**

POV Shinn

Après les événements avec la chute de Durandal, et où j'ai un peu discuté avec Kira au mémorial. Je voulais discuté avec Kira pour mieux le comprendre et pourquoi ne pas repartir sur des bonnes bases entre nous.

On s'est retrouvé qu'on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble vu qu'on essaye un peu d'aider Orb à se reconstruire puis également quand on monte sur Plant, car il va voir Lacus pour le conseil et je suis convié aussi.

Quelque temps plus tard, Kira me demandait "**Tu me détestes encore, par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé avant ?**  
Je lui réponds **"Non, car maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux, je te comprends"**  
Il me dit **"On est amis ?**  
Je lui réponds **"Oui bien sûr"**

On était maintenant ami et c'est une bonne chose, petit à petit j'ai aussi commencé à avoir quelques sentiments pour lui qui était de l'amour, mais je ne savais pas lui avouer par rapport au fait de Lacus et j'ai jamais voulu demander quelle était sa relation avec Lacus, peut-être que c'est parce qu'avant cela ne me regardait pas puis peut-être que s'il me dit qu'ils sont ensemble, j'aurais été déçu.

Mais bon j'ai pris ma chance à deux mains et je décidais de lui avoué.

**"Kira je peux te dire quelque chose ?"**  
**"Oui va y"**  
**"Kira, depuis pas mal de temps, je ressens des sentiments pour toi qui sont plus que de l'amitié, je t'aime Kira"** puis je l'embrasse

Je vois que Kira est surpris et je vois qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir.

Je lui dis alors "**Je te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela"**

J'ai attendu pendant 2 semaines puis Kira m'a annoncé **"J'accepte tes sentiments, je veux essayer d'être avec toi, car j'avoue que tu me plais aussi"**

On s'est embrassé, puis on s'est mis d'accord pour sortir ensemble en tant que couple, Kira m'a également proposé qu'on habite ensemble, pour que notre vie de couple soit mieux. J'ai accepté, ou notre relation allait doucement mais c'était très bien.  
Pour l'instant personne ne le savait pour nous, mais on a décidé de l'annoncé à tout le monde, Lunamaria était très surprise et m'en a voulu, je veux bien la comprendre car je sais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, Lacus est compréhensive, elle nous a dits s'en doutait depuis un moment et qu'elle est heureuse pour nous, Assuran & Cagalli était en mode **"tu fais du mal à Kira, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, "** mais je me doutais de ce discours et c'était normal.  
Mais je savais que j'aimais Kira et que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, après toutes ses discussions, on a commencé à vivre notre relation pleinement sans le caché, et on vit des bons moments, puis j'ai été heureux le jour ou il m'a dit "Je t'aime"

**END**


End file.
